


Evening Talks of Polygamy

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: Spencer likes to talk on lazy evenings like this, cuddled up against his boyfriend. Sherlock is too pleased to interrupt.</p><p>[ Sherlock BBC/Criminal Minds crossover ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Talks of Polygamy

**Author's Note:**

> I have not once seen a Sherlock Holmes/Criminal Minds crossover, especially not with this pairing. Wrote this a few months back on Tumblr.

The last rays of the evening sunlight shone in on Sherlock Holmes’s bedroom. Spencer Reid blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the golden glow, and then sank back against his boyfriend’s warm and solid chest. Their hands were entwined on top of his stomach, Sherlock’s thumb absently stroking Spencer’s knuckles.

“You know what’s interesting?” Reid asked, rubbing his toes against Sherlock’s ankles. 

It was odd how well they fit, how well they slotted together in the bed like this. Or, more truthfully, how well Reid slotted into Sherlock, encompassed by the man’s strong arms and legs.

“Hm?” Sherlock opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them. Usually Spencer fell asleep after sex, with Sherlock talking about his experiments.

“The historical facts of monogamy and polygamy.” Reid smiled and tipped his head back. His newly cropped hair brushed off Sherlock’s chin. Sherlock wouldn’t outwardly express it, but he really did love Spencer’s new hair. It was fluffier and he could easily run his hands through it, which he couldn’t do with his slightly longer hair.

When Sherlock said nothing, Reid took that as his cue to continue. “Back in the Stone Age, Polygamy was considered normal within tribes rather than Monogamy. If a female fell pregnant without knowing which male was the father, the males would usually fight it out. In the end it was generally the alpha male that won, but that didn’t define the relationship. They didn’t care who had sex with who.”

Sherlock found this amusing. His smile said it all when Reid looked back again. “Go on, tell me more.”

“Anyway, because of society and religion, people began to think of Polygamy as a bad thing. Monogamy became the natural and ‘normal’ thing, especially within the church. Which is kind of ironic seeing as church leaders had many wives back in medieval times. And then there’s the Church of England… I’m sure you know about that.”

Sherlock laughed, low and velvety, because he knew about everything Reid was telling him. Reid knew, of course, but it was nice to talk to Sherlock. He was the only person who could understand what he was saying on a scientific level, even if their knowledge of literature and politics were different.

Thankfully for the both of them, neither of them knew much about pop-culture; Reid was far too pre-occupied with Psychology and Sherlock… Well, Sherlock was blissfully ignorant.

“All this talk of Polygamy, Spencer.” Sherlock smirked and tightened his grip around the smaller man. He leaned his head down so his lips hovered by Reid’s ear. “I’d nearly think you were trying to add someone else into our relationship, hm?”

Reid blushed, his doe eyes going wide at such a thought. “N-no! I’m not exactly into that, Sherlock.” He laughed and, after a minute of shifting around, Reid managed to turn over so he was face down on his boyfriend with his head on his chest. “Besides, John’s probably too preoccupied with Greg.”

“I’d rather not think about my flatmate and Inspector Lestrade right now, Spence. Besides…” A hand stroked through Reid’s soft hair, fingertips massaging his scalp gently. “I have what I want right here.”

“You are so affectionate after sex.” Reid murmured with a smile. “We should have it more often.” He lifted his head and grinned, slithering up Sherlock’s body so he could kiss him properly. The sun was setting outside now, creating a warm pink glow over the couple.

“We do have it often.” Sherlock arched an eyebrow and spoke quietly against Reid’s lips. Without waiting for a reply, he kissed Reid back and wrapped his arms around his narrow waist. People gave him such a hard time about his own weight, that Sherlock often wondered if Reid got the same nagging. He was a lot skinnier than Sherlock.

“Mm… I know.” Reid laughed and opened his mouth for Sherlock to take full advantage off. He did, and took advantage of the strength difference to flip them over, rather easily on his part. His mouth sucked its way down to Reid’s neck.

“Up for round two?”

“Oh yes. You know, back in… Oh right there… Back in Revolutionary times, sex was seen as something unsp-“

Sherlock laughed and shut Reid up by kissing him hard and deep, while pinning his hands down above his head.


End file.
